


Visiting

by geeksthetics



Series: I've Loved You Since We Were Kids [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Light Angst, not even really angst but that’s the best way to describe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeksthetics/pseuds/geeksthetics
Summary: Then one night, she crept into the children's room as she always did, and found the Amazon sitting on an armchair, an air of serenity around her. Jade tensed. She was ready for any attack that would come her way.





	Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> short and not my best but i’ve has it in my drafts since forever so it’s gotta he posted eventually

Jade knew it was dangerous but she made an effort to visit her children as often as possible; always at the dead of the night, though. She couldn't risk Roy finding out. And Lian and Tommy, too young to understand her need for secrecy, would tell Roy, then the visits would most definitely stop, one way or another.

She had been able to sneak in and out out of the house for almost a year now, never once running into Roy. She soon learned, as Donna's son frequented the Harper residence more and more, that the Amazon would be another tricky obstacle to avoid. Aside from a few near-instances, Jade had been able to avoid being detected. 

Then one night, she crept into the children's room as she always did, and found the Amazon sitting on an armchair, an air of serenity around her. Jade tensed. She was ready for any attack that would come her way.

Surprise flooded her when Donna silently handed her a bulging folder. Seeing Jade's apprehension, Donna pointed her chin at it. "Open it." Her voice was quiet, barely a whisper, so as to not rouse the kids.

Slowly unwinding the tether that held it closed, she opened the folder to find different pieces of construction paper with drawings and writing on them and a few pictures strewn around. Some seemed to be school pictures and others that had to come from Donna's own talented hands. Looking at the papers, she realized some were drawings dedicated to her, others were of her, some drawn for Mothers' Day. There were a few holiday cards where te kids sat posing next to a person in a costume, faces beaming at the camera. Her vision blurred as she read a letter Lian had written to her for what seemed to be a class assignment.

Jade quickly shut the folder. She didn't like getting emotional during these visits. Getting emotional meant showing weakness and nobody could know that her children were her weakness. "Your way of telling me not to come back anymore?" Her voice was hard but the other woman heard the underlying sadness.

Donna furrowed her brows and shook her head, irritated that Jade would think she would keep her from seeing her own children. "Jade, I don't like what you're doing. You're a villain." Jade tensed again. Donna's face had hardened for the first time since Jade's arrival. Then, Donna sighed and she softened again, looking down at the sleeping children. "But I know you love Lian and Tommy and you would do anything to keep them out of harm's way." She reached down and softly caressed her own son's cheek as he slept, arms wrapped tightly around a stuffed tiger. "So I won't tell Roy I saw you. 

Jade didn't relax. "What's the catch?" 

Donna shrugged. "Watch for the kitchen window. It's how I saw you the other night.” 

Jade almost sighed in relief. “Thank you." It shocked both women. Jade hadn't meant that to come out. It was quiet, almost inaudible as the sound of the soft pattering rain began to fall outside. But they did hear it. And Jade didn't take it back.

Now the two women stood across from each other in the same room, several months later. Jade set down a small pouch on each of her children's beds and softly kissed their foreheads. She wouldn't be back for a while. She had found her sister Artemis after years of separation, only her sister was in trouble.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Jade noted Donna’s use of the word "want." She didn't say "need." She knew Jade was capable but she was offering her aid anyhow. Jade was tempted to accept it. In the months since Donna had confronted her, they had formed a strange sort of friendship. Donna joined Jade whenever she came by, sometimes offering Jade food or drinks or giving her more gifts from the children. In another life, under different circumstances, they would have been great friends.

Jade shook her head. "Just watch over them for me." Jade hesitated before adding, "And help my sister. She needs good people in her life."

Donna's eyes were sad. She knew what Jade really meant. "We'll help your sister too."

Satisfied, Jade stood and headed for the back door.

"Bye, Jade,” Robbie whispered. He lay staring at her with a wisdom that matched his mother’s.

Jade smiled. "Goodbye." She slowly crept out of the open window and softly shut it behind her.

Two dark eyes watched her retreating back. A third set watched from the upstairs room. He watched her go, just as he had watched her turn her back on him and their daughter so many years ago.


End file.
